After Five Nights at Freddie's 4
by scullcandy
Summary: What happened after the camera was turned off? What do Dan and Phil get up to when we aren't watching?


"I can't believe we lost at Five Nights at Freddie's Four!" Dan exclaimed in frustration, jamming his thumb on the 'off' button of the monitor. "Our first game of Spooky Week and we couldn't even make it past the first night!"

"It's okay-" Phil tried.

"It's _not_ okay!" Dan said wringing his hands.

"Did you know hippo milk is pink?" Phil tried.

"What does that have anything to do with us being bashed by the fucking nightmare teddies on the bed?"

Phil shrugged meekly. "I don't know, but I thought it would make you feel better."

While Dan tried to figure out why Phil though a pink hippo milk factoid was a cure-all for upsets, Phil was trying to find something a little more helpful.

"Dan, you have a spot on your cheek."

Dan stopped pouting and tried to see his reflection on the darkened screen of the computer. Without the lights one, however, it wasn't much use.

"Where?"

Phil leaned forward and brushed his lips across Dan's cheek, "there."

Dan relaxed slightly and pulled Phil closer. "I think I've had enough jump scares for one night," Dan breathed, holding Phil closer. Phil nodded and started kissing up Dan's neck, causing a shiver to go down Dan's spine.

"Mind your teeth!" Dan yelped as Phil unexpectedly sank his teeth into Dan.

"Why? You liked it last time," Phil pouted. Both boys blushed crimson at the memory of their last…cheering up…session. The blood rush did not stop at their cheeks, however, and soon both boys were squirming uncomfortably against each other, straining for some relief.

"I think, perhaps, we should take this to a bedroom," Dan suggested.

Both boys set off to Dan's room, but didn't make it far before Phil caved and pushed Dan against the wall, smashing his lips against the younger boy's. Dan moaned and pulled on Phil's blackened hair, their tongues dancing around each other's. With each passing moment, they became more and more frantic. It had been months since they kissed, touched. Phil was the first to break. He moaned heatedly and opened the door to his room, pushing Dan in roughly.

Tangled in each other, they fell on the bed, still making out passionately. Dan rolled on top and began to torment Phil, biting at the older boy's ears and neck. Phil moaned heatedly and arched his back. His fingers pulled on Dan's hair roughly and their chins knocked together as their tongues tangled up in each other's. Dan pulled Phil up and they proceeded to rip each other's shirts off, revealing scrawny torsos. Phil snapped his teeth at Dan's exposed nipple, causing him to gasp and lose his upper footing. Phil rolled on top of Dan and rolled his hips on the other boy's waist.

"Bloody hell, that's not fair," Dan panted, wrapping his legs around Phil's torso. Phil grinned mischievously and slid his hands down Dan's front, slow and precise. Dan whined and writhed, his erection hard underneath his zipper. Skinny jeans really weren't the most appropriate article of clothing for this kind of activity.

After a few moments of torture, Phil took pity on Dan and unbuttoned his jeans, working the offending fabric over the younger's bulging erection and tossing the jeans to the side. Unsurprisingly, his boxers were black.

"Eager, are we?" Phil teased, prodding Dan's hardened erection.

"H-hypocrite," Dan panted, throwing himself onto Phil. Surprise, Phil was knocked off balance and Dan proceeded to rub his hips against Phil's waist, waiting until Phil was aching before removing his skinny jeans.

"Nice knickers mate, really," Dan teased, looking down at Phil's Mario Brother's themed boxers. Luigi was more elevated than Mario at the moment, if you know what I mean. Dan had only to stroke the first inch of Phil before he moaned and grabbed Dan's hips, grinding against him roughly.

"Alright, alright," Phil finally groaned, unable to keep his voice even.

"You started it," Dan panted.

"Well, I'm going to finish it if you don't!"

Dan smiled lustily. Phil was clumsy and goofy most of the time, but when the urge arose, he was positively smooth about it. He briefly recalled his first time, Phil's voice in his ear, his body pressing him into that wall, guiding him with ease-

"Finish me," Dan invited lustily, unable to stop the moan from coming into his voice. Phil sensed his mounting anticipation and rolled Dan off his waist. Dan lay on his back and Phil gently licked Dan from his collarbone, down to the waistline of his boxers. Dan squirmed and jerked his hips.

"God, your hands are cold!" Dan exclaimed, arching his back as Phil pulled off Dan's boxers, leaving trails of icy fingerprints down Dan's legs where his hands had brushed. Phil ignored Dan's shivers and lowered his mouth to the tip of Dan's erection.

"Ah-what are you doing?!" Dan gasped, grabbing hold of Phil's hair.

"Something new," Phil murmured, nibbling on Dan's tip. Dan moaned heatedly and started to writhe as Phil slowly took more and more of Dan in his mouth, swirling his tongue on Dan's tender flesh. In seconds, Dan was sweaty and on the verge of cumming. Phil smiled in triumph and gently bit down on Dan, just how he liked it.

Dan moaned and came hard, cum rushing out of his tip, onto Phil, who pulled up and let Dan drip onto the bed.

"That was great," Dan panted, still reeling from his orgasm.

"My turn," Phil said, motioning Dan onto his stomach.

"Throwback tonight, huh?" Dan teased as he got on his hands and knees.

"Yep, it's my favorite," Phil said, peeling off his boxers. Clear beads of pre-cum was dotted on his tip, glistening in the dim light.

"Wait!" Dan yelped before Phil rose up. "The lube! You forgot the lube!"

Phil grinned evilly and slid off the bed. Taking a small bottle from his bedside drawer, he offered it to Dan.

"Care to assist me?"

Dan grinned and squirted the clear liquid into his hand, rubbing a substantial amount onto Phil. Dan smiled mischievously when he realized what power he had over Phil, who was purring like a lion at Dan's movements.

"Geez Phil, one would almost think you like this or something," Dan teased, pinching Phil's tip.

"I said it was my turn," Phil moaned.

"Alright, don't get your tits in a twist," Dan said, resuming his hand-and-knee position. Phil licked his lips and rose up, mounting Dan. One push, two pushes, three pushes until he was fully sheathed in the younger boy. Dan moaned, swaying slightly. Phil's pale hands grasped at his waist, holding him still.

"Harder!" Dan cried as Phil began to rock inside him. He obliged, steadily increasing his pace and rhythm until the entire bed was shaking with the force of their activities. Both boys moaned passionately. Phil's hands gripped Dan's hair as he pulled, increasing both of their pleasure. Finally, Phil found the younger boy's G-spot and began to throw himself against it repeatedly. As Dan nearly screamed in ecstasy, Phil leaned down and dragged the tip of his tongue against the back of Dan's neck. The combined sensation cause Dan to seize up and both boys came hard. Phil grabbed Dan's tip and massaged it as he came, effectively spilling thick white cum all over the bedspread. Finally, both boys were done and had cum until they were dry.

Phil collapsed on the bed, next to Dan.

"Dan?"

"Yes?"

"I think we need to sleep in your room tonight," Phil said, looking at the sticky bed sheets.

"Lovely," Dan groaned, thinking of the prospect of laundry in the morning.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Phil said, sliding off the bed.

"Mm, can I join you?"

"That would defeat the whole purpose."

They chuckled and went their separate ways. Dan got up with a large amount of moaning and groaning and Phil set off to the bathroom.

An hour later, Dan was fast asleep, tangled up in his covers. Phil slid in through the crack in the door, determined not to wake Dan up. He gently slid next the sleeping boy and wrapped his arm around Dan's waist.

"You're so warm," Dan murmured.

"Thanks," Phil said sleepily, burying his nose in the younger boy's fringe. He smelled like sweat and cinnamon. Dan rolled over and inhaled deeply, smelling Phil's still-feminine body wash.

"Are you still using that girly wash?"

"Mhmm," Phil nodded, dozing off. "Are you still upset over Freddie's?"

"Mhmm," Dan said, nodding.

"Our subscribers won't mind us making another video-"

"Image what they would do if they saw us like this."

"No, no, no, I would rather not."


End file.
